Kim Ron:Strikeout
by bagwell101
Summary: A story based on after the prom where there is 'Kuties' spotted in the Possible household


It was 10:00pm at bueno nacho and Kim and Ron were cuddling up together in their usual booth. "Ahh, this is nice, I wish we could stay here forever. No interruptions" sighed Kim. "Yeah but I have to get you back by ten and Dr. Possible won't be too happy if we, you know outside his house". The kimmunicator started bleeping. Kim sighed and pulled it out. "What's the sitch wade?" "Um, Kim are you at bueno nacho?" Wade replied. "Yeah, why are you so surprised?" "What about your dad? It's three minutes past ten now". "WHAT!" Kim and Ron shrieked. "Sorry Wade, better get going" Kim slipped the Kimmunicator back into her pocket, slid out of the booth with Ron in hand. They ran all the way back, but as they neared the Possible residence, Kim slowed down. "Ron, I better go in on my own, if Dad sees you, he'll flip and we won't be able to say goodbye properly." With that, Kim took Ron and pressed her lips smoothly against his. Ron put his arms round her waist and shut his eyes. _If only this could last forever he though. _Reluctantly they pulled away and said goodnight. "I'll ring you tomorrow morning, OK?" Ron quizzed. "Yeh, sure. Look I've got to go Ron. Night." With that Kim turned and silently ran across the street and up to her house, glancing back quickly to give a brief wave and smile. Ron turned round slowly and walked home.

The TV was blaring away in the Possible house as Kim slipped in. She quickly ran up stairs as quietly as possible. She reached her room and hopped onto her bed. She got out the kimmunicator and turned it on. "So wade, what was it you wanted?" "Oh hi Kim, what your parents say?" "They haven't seen me yet, so what's wrong?" Kim quizzed, getting anticipated. "Ohh there have been some break ins and just warning you. I'll inspect the seen first and I'll talk to you later. Bye" Kim flipped it off and left it by her computer. The door creaked open and Dr Possible peeked her head through. "Hey, when did you get in?" Oh a while ago mum" Dr Possible looked at her daughter and sighed before sitting down next to Kim. "Look Kim, You've got to be careful especially with your dad. Luckily for you, you've got me and I covered for you tonight. But I can't always." "I know mum but dad's not being fair. I'm growing up. He knows I'm not going to be stupid. Should I talk to him?" Kim asked her mum. "Yes, maybe you should and I'll join you. We can sort it out tomorrow, ok?" "Thanks mum. Night" "Night Kim" Dr Possible answered before kissing her daughter on the forehead and leaving the room. Kim picked up Pandaroo and sighed. _Talking to my dad is going to be interesting _she thought.

The streetlamps shone down on Ron as he walked home. _This really wasn't fair_. He wanted more time with just Kim and him. He'd have to talk to her and Rufus about it tomorrow. As he thought that, he remembered his pet Rufus who'd be waiting for him at home. He hadn't been too happy when Ron insisted on leaving him to have an evening alone with Kim and now he was later than expected. Rufus was sure to give him an ear full of it when he got home. _Oh well it was worth it_, he thought. He remembered the moonlight walk by that river. Just Kim and him holding hands. It was the perfect evening. They kissed a lot of the way and their hands never left each other. _If only every evening could be like that _he mesmerized himself with thoughts on what else they could do on nights like this. But then that didn't exactly matter. As long as Kim and him were together, that was all that mattered. He walked into his house and was attacked by a pink thing, "Hey Rufus, sorry I'm late. K.P and I lost track of time. But it was an amazing night. We kissed and…" Ron was interrupted by some sickly noises from Rufus. "Sorry buddy, but I need someone to talk to and you're my best bud. I'll tell you tomorrow when I buy you a chimeritta" This reply was answered with a very good agreement and happy squeaks from Rufus. "Good, right bud, lets go to be" Rufus yawned and jumped into Ron's pocket.

The shone rose high above the Possible's house and Kim woke up with the sun in her eyes. She turned over and looked at her alarm clock. 8:30, _ohh I'll stay in bed and wait for Ron to ring and then I'll get up. _She thought. Just as she was dozing off, her phone rang. She scrambled out of bed and grabbed it. "Hello" she answered. "Hey Kim, how are you?" "Hey Ron, I'm fine" Kim answered trying to sound as if she hadn't been waiting for this call. "So what do you want to do today" Ron asked. "Well I have to talk to my dad about giving me some slack with you and everything" Kim sighed, that part she was dreading. "Speaking of which, K.P" Ron answered "I need to talk to you and Rufus, I'll meet you at Bueno Nacho at ten. That'll give you time to talk to your dad." Kim grunted with a reply and put the phone down. She slouched downstairs and slid onto a seat behind the breakfast table. Dr Possible came in, "Hi sweetie, how are you? I got an operation at half nine." Kim grunted then replied "Mum I need to talk to dad about the thing last night, before ten. Can we do it now?" Just as she finished, the second Dr Possible entered. Kim's mum looked at her and nodded. "Dad, we need to talk", "What about kimmie cub?" Kim took a deep breathe before replying, "Ron". She held her breathe as her dad's body seemed to stop suddenly. "Ok, what about Ron" he finally answered. "Look dad, you know I'm not stupid and me and Ron are sensible. But we need more time, not just until ten every night. You need to lighten up with us and give us some space. Give me until at least twelve. I'm old enough now. I'm grown up, not a baby. Mum agrees with me. Please" Kim started he puppy dog pout. Dr Possible looked to Kim's mum, who just shrugged and grinned. He sighed, "Alright, you've got until one am as a curfew and I'll try lighten up, but it's not easy. Your still my baby girl in my eyes" Kim smiled and rushed over to her dad giving him a big hug, "Thanks dad, this means so much to me, that you trust me and are letting me have some space. You're the best." Kim rushed out before he could change his mind and ran back to her room. She looked through her cupboard and picked out a rather cute looking outfit. She was so happy that her dad had said yes.

Ron arrived at bueno nachos half an hour early. He brought Rufus his chimeritto and told him about the night before. It was good to tell someone he thought. He just wished everything had gone well with Kim and her dad. He hadn't long to find out. Kim came in, still walking on a cloud about the news with her dad. As soon as she saw Ron, she ran over and gave him a big hug. Ron already guessed the answer and had a big goofy grin on his face. But then he remembered what they had come here for and quickly out on a sensible face. "Now Kim, Rufus I need to talk to you" he said in the most sincere voice he could manage. Kim and Rufus looked at him. "Now Kim I'm sure it's not just me who wants repeats of last night, but for this to happen, we need to make some agreements. This means Rufus is going to have to not be with us some evenings" Rufus made a grunt that showed he was not amused. "But I'm going to make it fairer to you as well Rufus. When I leave you, I might see if I can leave you with Tim and Jim. With a Bueno Nacho take out. Ok?" Rufus signalled that this would be alright. "Kim?" Ron looked at her. Kim smiled and gave him a massive hug and planted a kiss on his lips. "That would be fantastic Ron, I love you" Kim whispered gently in his ear. A smile appeared on Ron's face again. Stretching from ear to ear. "Bleep, bleep" the kimmunicator bleeped. Kim pulled it out, "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" "You know those break ins? Well I've looked at them and I'm pretty sure Drakken and Shego are involved. You'll find them in Germany. I've got you a lift there but you'll need to get it outside your house. Ok?" "Yeh, that's fine, thanks wade." Kim put the kimmunicator back in her pocket, pulled Ron out of the booth and headed for her house.

When they got there, the ride hadn't come yet so Kim ran inside to get some homework. When she came back Ron looked puzzled. "It's my family tree, I've almost finished but I need to cover the writing in black pen" Kim explained. Ron's face still looked blank, but at that moment the lift arrived. They climbed into a red sports car which took them to the airport where they got into a helicopter. They put on their parachutes and got ready to jump out at their stop.

When they landed, they climbed into Drakken's lair and hid, waiting to see what to do next. "I tell you Shego, this is my best idea yet." Came the familiar voice of Drakken, Shego sighed, this plan was sure to fail like all the rest. "I've got all the equipment I need, now it needs to be put to the test" Kim stepped out in front of them, "Well lets give it my test first, it's sure to fail and then that will save you time". "SHEGO" Drakken screamed to his side kick although she was next to him. "I'm on it she answered. She flipped over to Kim her hands Glowing. Plasma was shooting everywhere. Ron sneaked round and found a massive machine, he started to push it into a wall. "Stop you Buffoon" Drakken called, but as he finished his sentence, there was a bang as the machine went into the wall and destroyed it. Smoke was everywhere and caught Shego and Kim by surprise. They fell over, coughing and choking. As Kim got up, a piece of paper slipped out her backpack. She looked over at Shego who ran past her to the hovercraft, joined by Dr Drakken. "See you next time Kim Possible" Drakken called out as he left. Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and told Wade the news. Ron went over to her and gave her a hug. "Well at least we destroyed that machine" "yeh" answered Kim, not too convincingly. "Look, would it help if I said that we could have another evening like last night tonight?" "It might" answered Kim, a twinkle in her eye. "Hey" came a reply from Rufus. Ron ignored it and took Kim's hand. "Come on, lets go home". Kim sighed and followed Ron. _Ron was right, we destroyed that machine and tonight's going to be great especially with the new curfew _Kim thought smiling to herself!


End file.
